Only Love Can Hurt Like This
by bluesuperstars2
Summary: Annabeth and Percy, the perfect couple have broken up. Both are devastated but they eventually realise their love for each other and their need for each other. Will they end up together? Or will they both still be left broken? ONESHOT


It had been a week since Percy and Annabeth had broken up. Their 3 month relationship torn to pieces. The perfect couple that everyone dreamed of, virtually non-existent.

Annabeth cried for days, refusing to leave her room. Happiness didn't exist in her world anymore. Her happiness was in Percy, he was the light to her life. However, now it was time to move on. She thought he was her forever, but she was wrong, nothing could ever make her happy again.

Percy spent his days listening to break-up songs. Every second was filled with the memories he had made with Annabeth. He didn't feel like life was worth living anymore yet he continued to push through the struggle. The struggle of not having Annabeth in his arms anymore.

-page break-

 **Annabeth's POV**

I hadn't left my house for a whole week. I thought life would be better if I just went out to explore the world and keep myself busy so therefore I could throw away the thoughts of Percy.

I quietly sat on a window seat in a small café with a cup of warm coffee in front of me. The small wobbly brown chair close to being broken was enough for my small figure. I managed to give a small smile as the aroma of the coffee hit me and the scent left me relaxed. I finally felt something I hadn't in days, some sort of happiness.

A ray of sunlight lit up the café, surrounding myself in the warmth of the spring sun. I held the necklace, it had been the first gift he had given me. I ran my fingers down the outline of the heart. The sunlight shone against the necklace, creating a vibrant rainbow against the wall.

As I looked opposite to a table with a couple, it suddenly reminded me of the memories with Percy. The sat opposite of each other, yet so close. Their eyes glistening as they spoke one to another, their heads resting against one another. A tear fell down my cheek as the memories had come flooding back to me, those moments where I was sometimes so deeply upset but Percy knew how to cheer me up. Another tear fell down so I bit my lip to try to stop me from crying.

As Percy walks by, not even noticing me, I study his unique facial features but his eyes had dark circles underneath them and face showed an expression filled with loss but overall, he looked exhausted. I knew he had not had much sleep since the break up and it was definitely obvious for me.

The sunlight slowly fades and I turn my head away before looking toward the street, watching the cars pass slowly. The days had seem to pass so slowly, almost like time was frozen every single day.

-page break-

 **Percy's POV**

I glanced over at Annabeth for a second but had to turn my head away quickly because the pain was too much to bear. I was shattered, broken and torn. Happiness in a world of darkness is almost impossible.

I ordered a plain black coffee to get my going, maybe it could pick me up? I doubted it. As it arrives, I held my go-to cup and smiled at the warmth. I chose the seat that was furthest away from Annabeth knowing that I couldn't contain my emotions at this time. I placed my hands around the cup, absorbing the warmth it was bringing into me.

I had let a tear slip down my cheek but wiped it away almost immediately because I didn't want to appear weak, crying made me weak. Didn't it? The only emotion I was ever sure of was love but now that's gone.

I just wanted an answer to my questions. Why had this happened? Did Annabeth really mean those words? They had been replaying in my head ever since the break-up, "I never loved you." The bitterness in her tone and the heat in the moment just felt like she had meant all the words she spoke.

But it hurt me to think about the words I said to her. "Our relationship was just a joke." How could I ever say something like that? I had never spoken words like that so harshly before so it was hard to come to terms with my language at that certain moment.

And like that, the relationship was broken. Destroyed. Non-existent. Now we were two broken people that needed repairing.

Our relationship meant everything to the both of us. It was what made us realise what we had been missing in our life, love is something that will destroy us all is what my mother told me. I never wanted to believe. I never had believed it. Until now.

-page break-

 **Annabeth's POV**

Containing my emotions was difficult. I allowed a few tears to escape and wipe the quickly because I hated to reveal my emotions to others. I refused to allow people to show me sympathy. They probably thought I would be pathetic because I was weak inside. Not strong, the smallest things could hit me like a rock.

Deciding it was too much, I scooped the necklace gently into my hands but as I'm rushing toward the park for no particular reason. The sun shone over me, enveloping me into its warmth and light. It was the only thing that could save me now.

As I'm walking at a pace which I could never imagine, I drop the necklace. I gasp quickly kneeling down to retrieve the only piece of our love that was left. I quickly identify some scratches and feel my eyes welling up. How could I be so careless?

The sun fades away again, making me feel numb from the pain of loss. I had to suffer. It is absolutely all my fault. How could I let this go on? Questions. Questions. Questions. But none of them had answers.

I arrive at the park aimlessly and take a seat on a bench. It was a fairly quiet afternoon meaning the area was relatively quiet. I was able to focus on the sounds of nature, allowing myself to immerse in a place where I could just be me. A place where I could find out how I was truly feeling. A place where I loved to be…with him. Those summer days, sitting on the grass, engaging in small talk and allowing ourselves to have a few laughs. Those small moments were what love meant to us.

I finally allowed myself to let go and to be free. The grip on the necklace had loosened as I looked around the park slightly dazed by the comfort I was experiencing in that moment.

But that did not mean I could escape the torment of my soul. It was literally aching and ordering me to go find Percy.

-page break-

Coincidently, Percy also heads towards the park with his hands in his pocket and with a hoodie to cover his eyes.

His makes a few shuffle sounds as he walks against the pavement, a path which lead to his favourite place. As he decides to look up, he can see a faint figure. Intrigued, the boy decides to walk over slowly towards the figure.

As he approaches, he can identify it as a girl. The blonde hair. Only one person had that shade of blonde. He immediately restrained his emotions.

Annabeth turned around to the sound of footsteps approaching her. But the person she saw in front of her was someone she was not expecting.

Silence fills the air as they both look at each other. Their eyes showing a story of love, loss, despair but also hope. Hope to restore their happiness.

"I'm sorry." They speak in a double take. However, both unsurprised at each other's apology. They both had hoped to hear those words soon.

Annabeth stands up, rushing over to Percy and wrapping her arms around him tightly. He responds by reciprocating the action and kissing her forehead.

"I never meant it." Annabeth speaks in between sobs. Percy gripping her more tightly to indicate that he would forever be always there for her. "Neither did I." he whispers, and they both stand there is silence, loving each other's company.

"I love you." Percy begins with a huge smile. Annabeth mirrors his smile and nods. "I love you too." He leans forward and kisses her gently on the lips, Annabeth returns the kiss and they both stay there for what feels like eternity.

We walked slowly, hand in hand around the park, enjoying nature and the time with each other. I showed Percy the scratched necklace and explained how I dropped it but he looked at me with understanding and I knew at that moment, how perfectly we both understood each other's emotions.

-page break-

 **Annabeth's POV**

The doorbell rang at home, the person was certainly impatient as they rung it four times before I was able to reach the door.

As I opened the door, Percy stood there and pulled me into a hug. "What brings you here so early mister?" I questioned with a grin.

"Am I not allowed to see my princess this early? I'm sorry if I disturbed your beauty sleep."

"No, no." I giggled and gestured for him to come into my home. I lead him over to the living room area and show him some movies we could watch.

When I turn around from grabbing the movies, all I can see is this beautiful locket in his hands. I walk closer to him as my heart flutters. "T-t-thank you," was all I could muster in the moment. I turn around and move my hair out of the way as he placed the necklace around my neck.

"Happy birthday Wise Girl." He whispers, as I can feel his breath against my neck. The sun shone through the window and we were surrounded, basking in our love. He turns me around suddenly and I gasped but he presses his lips against mine and the insides of me melt. He was my rock, my love, and most importantly, my forever. And I never, ever wanted to lose him again.


End file.
